Premature rupture of membranes (PROM) occurs in approximately 14%-17% of all pregnancies. Clinical impact for PROM is observed in 30%-40% of cases occurring before 37 weeks gestation. Because of the significant impact preterm PROM has on morbidity, and realizing the proven effects of hydration on manipulating amnionic fluid volume, maternal hydration in patients with preterm PROM is a logical area of investigation.